A German Christmas Story
by clumsygirly
Summary: In which Germany searches for a gift for his elder brother Gilbert. This is a rhyming satire of most children's Christmas stories. This pretty much has most of the Germanic nations and Italy, Denmark, and Finland. No real pairings in this, just a fun little fluff.


So today tumblr went off line for like six hours. This is what I made to keep me busy. I hope you enjoy poetry stories.

I published this first on my Nyotalia Norway blog after tumblr got back up.

Characters do not belong to me

All Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

I just put them into this situation.

* * *

A German Christmas Story

Once upon a time not too long ago,

A nation had a dilemma, a nation you probably know.

Ludwig Beilschmidt checked his list of siblings he held dear

He took pride in his lists that prevented disorganization, his constant fear.

He smiled at the calculated list/graph that he believed to be a smash

Why, it had everyone from musical Roddie to trigger happy Vasch

When suddenly a peculiar oddity caught his eye,

At the top of his list, Gilbert, had no present. Not even a tie.

The German man stood suddenly ftustered

"I must fix this at once." was all he could muster.

He ran out to his car in the garage only to find despair

"Verdammt! My tire is flat, where is my spare?!"

He looked high and low in a constant barrage

It seemed his spare had been evicted right out of his garage.

Ludwig scowled and opened the garage door

Could anything else go wrong? Really? Anything more?

When he was asking himself this a bell rang from up the street,

It was the Dane Mathias, going home with something that smelt sweet.

The red bicycle zipped and zoomed

And at that moment, Ludwig did not feel doomed

"Ah! Denmark?"

The Dane turned sharply and accurately put the bike in "park"

"Luddy! What can I do ye for?"

The blonde jeered, "Just got home from France, man what a tour!"

The German explained the situation and reluctantly asked for a hand

Mathias smiled and patted the front handles of his bike, Luddy could only think "This will end bad"

They zipped off down the street the man on the handlebars sat rigid

With the way the nordic peddled, the air was very frigid.

The Dane finally asked, "What are ya gonna get Gil?"

Ludwig coughed, he hadn't thought of that and it made him feel ill.

The Prussian liked very few things in all honesty

Nothing save something as awesome as he

Ludwig scowled and raised his eyes up above

"I think he already has all the 'awesome' things what else could he love."

Mathias pouted trying to think as the pulled into the mall

"I was lucky enough to find his gift from me, anyway got to get home, no more time to stall."

The German said a curt good bye to his neighbor

He considered buying him a gift but he decided to save it for later.

The mall was chaos, people looked ready to riot

Store associates chanted the friendzy on "Buy it! Buy it!"

Christmas carols played in the background while-

Rabid children played around Santa's picture stand like a playground.

Ludwig hurried himself to Prussia's favorite store

It was where every woman dressed like a whore.

He perused the clothing rack

and even asked a clerk for help to keep him on track.

At last he found it, praise the God above

He found the gift, the gift Gil would love

The shirt had his catch phrase printed across the chest

It was truly the only gift for his brother, the complete best.

A woman tried to grab the product from him

"I need that shirt for my Kim!"

Luddy was determined to keep the article of clothing,

he would not be the target for his elder brother's annoying whining.

With the skill only a German could possess

He maneuvered through the store, he deserved a gentle caress

He pulled out his wallet and tried to pay for the present

But his card was rejected for he did not have a photo I.D. present.

Ludwig growled and began to count out his change

A long line formed behind him and if they could they would have a;l killed him at close range.

Finally paid and sighed when he held the gift in a plastic bag

Victory was his, there were no more errands to make his mind lag.

Germany decided to walk home content with his life

When from behind him came a crazy italian the one that caused him nothing but strife.

"Ciao Luddy! I came by to give you a cake Lovino and I baked!"

The red sports car shook from side to side,

Any children out on the street or side walk had better go hide

"That sound good I suppose..."

He admitted while scratching the tip of his european nose.

"Hop on in and I'll give ya ride!"

The car seemed to run on good cheer and tides

Germany stopped to consider the driving patterns of Feliciano

"Ah, no."

Once home, Ludwig put Italy's cake on the counter, before he laid the last present under the tree,

He thought the presents were out of line, he examined each one once again on his knees.

The German stretched and checked his clocks,

Time to sleep and that rocks.

He collapsed into his bed and fell right asleep

He smiled as he he dreamed, for he had prepared for a creep.

Twas christmas eve, and all through the house

the noises of a Prussian went unheard, not even to the kitchen mouse.

Gilbird, his number one partner in crime

Decided to stay in bed this time.

Gilly crept down the stairs and spied a red box

He knew it was his and he grinned like an albino fox.

Ludwig had spared no expense for the perfect tree,

It was barely short enough to fit in the living room, much taller than even he.

Gil touched the tip of his naked toe to the living room when he heard the gun cock,

Vasch entered in from the kitchen, "Not another twitch, I'm in charge of stock."

Gil gulped and spotted Liech, sleeping curled around her own gun

He scoffed "Ha, you guys are no fun."

"Could you ruffians possibly keep it down?" A very unhappy Roderich stood at the landing

Switzerland scowled and rolled his eyes, "So demanding."

Austria gripped the railing "Excuse you Vasch that was rude!"

Swissy put the safety back on murmuring about an "...Ugly prude"

While the two old friends bickered,

Gil saw his chance to quickly enter.

The ex nation reached for his present and was about to rip it open with a happy grin

Only to to frown when pulled away in a spin

"I can see why Ludwig asked me to come by as well now."

Netherlands let out a puff of smoke in Gil's face, a stoic expression on his brow.

Gilbert was then sat upon by Belle

"Oh just let him have it." From on high a deep voice feel

The Germanic family looked up at Ludwig who had come out of his room.

"He won't give up until he's gotten his pre-" BOOM

The family looked toward the unlit fireplace as Finland fell to the ground

"Moi moi! I'm here so let cheer abound!"

The all gawked at him, it looked like a painful fall,

Belgium opened her mouth and then closed it deciding to say at all.

The Finn passed out gifts for sure

Although Tino was secretly sad that adorable clumsiness had no cure.

After nestling a toy next to Lilly

Finland ascended up and the room was left feeling chilly

They waved at him in unison

Santa was gone once again

In the chaos, Gilbert had made his way to his gift and ripped it open

"OH MEIN GOTT" Which translated to "I'll where it often"

Gilbert eventually passed out a half hour later, it was for the best,

the word "Awesome" was plastered across his chest.

Ludwig couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips

His brother was pleased and that was worth all his chips

And now dear children you see,

Family is most important to Germany

****

The End


End file.
